


Something cheesy like ‘burning love’

by Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth



Series: Drabble requests Oct 2020 [3]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Arson!!!, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth/pseuds/Teethteethteethteethteethteethteeth
Summary: Prompt: Arson!
Relationships: Vinyl/Volume (Fabulous Killjoys)
Series: Drabble requests Oct 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001145
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	Something cheesy like ‘burning love’

It was Vinyl who’d suggested they do ‘something romantic’ instead of hanging around the Nest, and it was Volume who’d planned the date. 

He’d worked so hard to make it fucking perfect, tugging Vinyl along behind him, blindfolded, to where he’d already set up a picnic in Zone Three’s best stargazing spot, he stops short, watching Dracs combing the area for killjoys as Vinyl pulls off the blindfold. 

Standing in front of the burning BLI van that’d crashed their date, arms around each other, the two of them can agree that there’s nothing more romantic than a cozy little fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below, and find me on tumblr @wishiwasthemoon-tonight!!


End file.
